El animal que llevo dentro
by GinaGolightly
Summary: Relato corto por San Valentin. ¿Cómo pasara Jacob este 14 de Febrero? Esta solo... ¿pero porque? ¿Acaso Nessie lo ha dejado?  Descubre la cruel verdad en este One-shot.


**El animal que llevo dentro.**

No podía decir su nombre. Dolía demasiado. También dolía escucharlo de la boca de otros.

En otra situación, hubiera entrado en fase y siendo lobo habría corrido hacía los bosques, solo con mi dolor, sin tener que poner buena cara a mi padre o a la manada. Pero solo pensar en transformarme… era un monstruo sin escrúpulos. No tenía corazón, porque ella se lo había llevado. ¡Y la culpa era mía!

Atrapado en mi habitación día y noche me estaba consumiendo poco a poco. No podía comer, el estomago se me revolvía cuando pensaba en carne. No podía dormir, tenía lucidas pesadillas recordando aquel fatídico día.

Ahora no había nada que me sostuviera a la tierra. Nada me importaba. Ella se había ido, mi gravedad, mi centro del universo. ¿Que podía pretender hacer yo en este agujero oscuro en el que se había convertido mi vida? Nada.

Mi padre entro en la pequeña habitación con vistas al bosque, tan pequeña como era… su silla apenas cabía. Su mirada denotaba el grado de preocupación en el que estaba por mi. Me sentí inmediatamente mas culpable de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso es posible.

- Jake… tienes que salir.- pero silencio por mi parte.

- De verás, necesitas que te de algo el sol.- No iba a perder mi tez rojiza, si es que eso es lo que le importaba, lo llevaba en mis maldito genes.

- Y comer. ¿Que quieres, morir de hambre?- Aquella idea se me antojaba interesante…

Pero decidí levantarme y caminar hasta el comedor, no soportaba mas culpabilidad por tener a mi padre en este sin vivir.

- Eso esta mejor, te preparare un poco de bacon.

Quería decirle que no hacía falta, que no tenía hambre, pero no me veía con fuerzas para hablar. Llevaba meses sin decir ni una palabra, tampoco necesitaba hablar.

Estuve jugueteando con la comida durante una media hora. Una larga media hora en que mi padre no dejó ni un instante de mirarme, hasta que me cansé y me levanté.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Voy a dar una vuelta…- después de mucho tiempo mi padre había vuelto a escuchar mi voz. Creo que aquello le pareció una buena señal.

No sabía dónde ir… los bosques me llamaban, pero no quería hacer caso de mi instinto de lobo. Así que decidí ir a la playa, aunque me trajera demasiados recuerdos, quizás recordarla me podía hacer daño pero también me daba un poco de cordura. A veces los recuerdos eran tan nítidos, que parecía que volvieran a suceder. Y en la playa, solo recordaba cosas buenas. Nada de aquella noche.

En el preciso instante que mi pie piso la caliente arena me di cuenta que había sido un error venir. Por algún motivo, que escapaba a mi entendimiento, la playa estaba llena de parejas abrazadas, algunas incluso besándose. Como echaba yo de menos aquellos labios rojos suyos, suaves y de sabor a melocotón. Intenté olvidarme rápidamente del hecho de que jamás volvería a probarlos.

Pude reconocer a lo lejos a Sam con Emily, su imprimada, el agujero de mi pecho se abrió un poco.

Cerca de ellos, también se encontraban Quil y Claire, la cual le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente, el agujero del pecho se abrio muchísimo, al recordar que yo también estuve en la misma situación que él. El vacío en el pecho era tan grande ahora, que pensaba que me iba a desplomar sobre mis rodillas. Conseguí, no se como, mantenerme firmemente de pie, creo que mi propio odio a mi mismo me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sí, supongo que debe sonar muy duro el decir que sigues viviendo gracias a la fuerza que consigues odiándote a ti mismo. No es una vida que recomiende, ni siquiera a un maldito chupasangre.

Alguien me llamó, y cuando miré en la dirección de la voz, pude ver a Rachel y Paul, este ultimo estrechándola entre sus brazos. A mi hermana le brillaban los ojos al verme. Ella también estaba muy preocupada por mi. ¿¡Es que no podían dejarme tranquilo con mi tristeza! No necesitaba mas culpa que soportar. Ya era suficiente con lo que había hecho. En realidad me tenía merecido mi estado vegetativo, por monstruo, por gilipollas, por sádico, por lobo.

- ¡Hermanito! Que contenta estoy de que hayas salido de casa.- me decía Rachel abrazándome fuertemente. Hacía meses y meses que nadie me abrazaba, no les dejaba. No sentí nada. No creo que pudiera llamarlo abrazo si no provenía de ella. Sus brazos siempre me habían hecho sentir tan bien…

- No, gracias… parece que os lo estáis pasando muy bien todos.- contesté con una voz desconocida en mi. Llena de odio. ¡Otra vez la culpa! Yo no odiaba a mi hermana. Solo a mi, a la bestia que llevaba dentro.

- Lo siento…- No quería que se disculpara, era algo que tendría que estar haciendo yo. Por hacerles pasar un infierno.

- No… es que…- parecía idiota. ¿Es que tenía que volver al colegio a estas alturas?

- Ya, ya se lo que pasa. Siento que hayas visto todas estas muestras de cariño. Es San Valentín y no sabíamos que estabas por aquí.- mi hermana parecía estar de verdad muy angustiada. Ella no tenia que ocultarse para besar a su novio. Ninguno de ellos debería ocultarse por mi. Besar. No volveré a besar a nadie. Eso si que lo tengo claro. No me importa no volver a besar, me importa no volver a besarla a ella.

- Que… es… ¿Es San Valentin?- A saber de donde saqué voz para preguntar eso, porque me estaba ahogando por dentro. Rachel tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Y se alejó con pasos cortos de mi. Me tenía miedo, como todos los demás, por mucho que fuera mi hermana. Hasta yo me tenía miedo, en ese momento… ya no estaba seguro que lo que podía o no hacer. Mejor que se alejara.

En otra ocasión hubiera hablado con Bella, mi amiga, seguro que ella no me tendría miedo, como no lo tuvo cuando entre en fase por primera vez. Pero ahora ya ni tan siquiera ella me hablaba. Ya no. No después de lo que pasó.

Corrí como si me persiguiera el mismísimo Satanás, aunque estaba claro que él me esperaba en su reino cuando muriera. Esperaba que fuera pronto. Corrí tanto y sin pensar a dónde, que me encontré pronto en el bosque y recordando…

_- ¡Feliz San Valentin Jake!- ella estaba radiante, preciosa, como acabada de bajar de los cielos. _

_- Gracias.- me tendió una caja llena de chocolate. Como sabia lo que me gustaba… me la acabé enseguida, aunque la compartí con ella. _

_- No tengo nada para ti…- mi pequeña ni se inmuto. Yo sabía que no lo había hecho para recibir nada a cambio, porque San Valentín es el día de los enamorados, y para esa época todavía no le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba. _

_- No estaba esperando nada. Solo me apetecía darte chocolate. _

_- Es broma- ¡Claro que tenía algo para ella! Le tendí una pulsera que yo mismo había hecho, de color bermejo como mi piel. _

_- ¡Me encanta! Pero.. ¡Jake! Tu y yo no somos novios. Papa me mataría si tuviera novio. Solo tengo cinco años.- sonreí como el tonto que era ante ella. Mi pequeña era tan inocente y buena… por mucho que anhelara que creciera, estaba disfrutando muchísimo con su etapa de niña pequeña._

_- Ya lo sé. Pero nos queremos ¿no? Como quieres a papa y a mama y al abuelito…_

_- ¡Claro! No se lo digas a nadie, pero… eres al que más quiero, eres mi favorito. _

_- No se lo diré a nadie, se pondrían demasiado celosos al saber que quieres a un perro mas que a ellos.- ella se reía como el ángel que era. Aquel momento no podía ser mas perfecto._

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver a aquel febrero. Estar con ella, aunque solo fuera como su hermano. Cambiar el curso de la vida. Existían los lobos y los vampiros, si, pero no existen las hadas madrinas, y los deseos no se cumplen. Nadie tiene el poder de cambiar el pasado.

Estaba solo en San Valentín.

- Jake…- me giré para encontrarme de cara a Seth. Perfecto. Con lo que me había costado evitarlo todos esos meses… estúpido.

- Pensé que jamás saldrías de allí. Que te matarías de hambre.

- Al parecer, dios o quien coño exista, no me hace el favor de matarme.

- No digas esas cosas.

- Me merezco todo lo peor.

- ¡Si, pero solo porque estas siendo un egoísta con todos! ¿Que hará tu padre sin ti? ¿Y la manada? - Seth perdía la paciencia conmigo muy fácilmente. Y me decía las verdades a la cara. El tipo de verdades que nadie se atrevía a decirme.

- Mi padre se librara de una carga importante. Y la manada… bueno, no necesitáis a un monstruo como yo.

- Tonterías.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Seth, se había convertido en alguien importante desde que Bella se había convertido en vampiro. Debía reconocer que su compañía era de agradecer, aunque no me sintiera con los ánimos como para agradecer nada. Sí que estaba siendo egoísta. Pero no podían imaginarse lo que era.

- Sabes… hoy es San Valentin.- murmuré, aunque él me había escuchado.

- No pienses en eso. Es un día cómo cualquier otro.

- Me quiero morir. No puedo estar sin ella.

- Si puedes, aunque costara tiempo.

- ¡No puedo!- chillé lanzándome hacía el. ¿Que pensaba hacerle? Seth me miraba a los ojos, pero no había miedo en ellos. era un insensato por no tenerme miedo.- Mátame Seth.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!- Seth se zafo de mi, totalmente enfadado.

- Por favor, yo no me atrevo.

- ¡No pienso matarte! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No pienso hacerlo!

- Entra en fase y desgárrame de una maldita vez- yo no chillaba, al contrario de él. Quería aquello, y lo podía con total serenidad. Quería sentir lo que tantas veces soñada, un sueño de un recuerdo. La fauces de un lobo clavándose en la piel.

- ¿Quieres ir con ella?- Parecía que Seth se había calmado un poco.

- No, no se merece estar con un monstruo como yo. Ademas, yo iré al infierno.

Seth me miro un instante mas y entro en fase. ¡Había conseguido convencerle!

Pronto me di cuenta de que en realidad, Seth había entrado en fase para correr lejos de mi. La única posibilidad remota que tenía de acabar con todo y voy y lo dejo escapar. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¡Monstruo! Debería haber entrado yo también en fase y correr a por el, atacarle hasta que consiguiera que me matara. Pero la sola idea de ver a la bestia que llevaba dentro… no lo soportaba.

Fijé mi vista en la pulsera de cuero de mi muñeca. La que la había regalado aquel febrero… era lo único que me quedaba de ella. Lo único que había conseguido quedarme.

Soy Jacob Black y hace tres meses maté a Nessie. Mi imprimada. He matado a mi imprimada. Y aquí estoy solo en medio del bosque en San Valentín. Demasiado perdido. Sin mi centro del universo, sin gravedad pero anclado a la tierra.

He matado a mi amor y ni siquiera tengo el valor de suicidarme. Soy una rata, una asquerosa rata. No. La verdad es que, soy un lobo, un asqueroso lobo.


End file.
